boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ty`athalae
(This country is still being updated as the staff does not have the rest of the information of the rooms ) Prim has a production of incantations, runes, and such. The elves that create them have a steady hand and an eye for detail. The makers are unknown for their safety but they are around. The runes are such to not only control magics being used but equalize as well as amplify. This all depends on the rune and how it was made. The laws of this place are as follows: 1.All work together we are one big family as it were. 2.The Royals are to be for the people not on their own. 3.The guard is to protect the people meaning if the people ask them even the silliest of things it is to be done within reason. 4. There is no miss treating of people we should all be adults unless of course you are children then let children be children and learn how to be adults. 5. When it comes to gods/goddesses, as we all have our own, they are free to enter however cannot use their power unless preyed upon to do so.(Icly) This really goes for anything of power. They have their power however it can only be used if invoked to do so. This insures the peace of the land. 6.Training is another story and should be done within the grounds used for training. Should any law be broken they are to be taken to Queen Ela if she is available(aka not working or online at the time.) If she is not able to respond then they shall be placed in the dungeon to await her availability. The structure of Prim is a lesser hierarchy. This means that the rulers might be queens and kings but they are for the people thus making them a lesser to that of a full rule. Holidays: We have the normal holidays here. There are a few others celebrate. Elder Elves of our kingdom celebrate when the kingdom was first created for they were there and tell stories of it. This day is called “Resinya Yesta” or meaning “Day of new beginnings” This is celebrated on the third month of every year for three days and has wondrous events in place for it. There is also the holiday for the youths which is celebrated for the first elves of which were of the time. These are refured to as “ReAniron” which would translate to “Day of desire”. This is celebrated by loves or friends someone to whom is desired by another with that one that they desire. This is to have events of the like when it comes every year on the first day of the full moon. Traditon: Prim has never been traditional. In any sense of the word other than their holidays and staying true to them. Since long ancient times it was debated what tradition was for an Elf of such a place. The traditions in place mostly were for the royals as the people did as they did in their daily lives. The traditions of royals are not always made public as the royals are allowed to have their secrets as well. This goes from the saying “You cannot trust all you rule”. One tradition is everyone going about touching the castle atelast once a year so as to keep a light heart. The castle is of light thus it would be made to keep a symbol of the peace. This tradition was set about as Elves of old came to do it. And one of the great stories told on the day of elders. Hisotry of Prim: Prim started off as an idea made by the now elders of Prim. This was brought to light in the idea that all were being oppressed on the lands of which they were living thus came together electing the royal family of their peaceful kingdom as that of a man named Joetha PrimRose. They named the castle being resserected as Primrose and nicknamed it as castle illuminated. This was due to the castle being lit, be it day or night but the light within it was of light itself. It started effecting the people keeping them happy. The castle’s light depended on the mood of the royal family members within it. As Joetha took a wife he soon had her bearing sons and a daughter, who soon died after. To predict the deaths of those of the royals Joetha had red candles made by magics in secret. These candles were made from one drop of the royal child’s blood. This made it where they knew when the candle went out so too did the child’s life. This is a sacred ceremony and is done the day the royal child is born. As Joetha’s sons slowly dying off one remained his candle seeming bigger than the rest. Joetha’s eldest son, Koethein, remained to take his father’s place as heir. Stuck in a depressed state for a while the castle’s light started growing dim. This made the hearts of the kingdom and all in it grow dim as well and people grew sick. That was when the power of the castle was learned. The castle was destroyed to powerful to remain standing. This threw the place into a blunder and suddenly chaos ensued. Koethein had a new castle build of light but this one didn’t control so easily. This was that of a feel. Should one feel their hearts go dark and wish to free them then they would touch the castle and all would be lifted. After that years went by and years more as the family found that the girls died upon birth three having died a still born. The sons took over and soon it came to pass that sons were of the royal family and that family was cursed as such. No other females were born after the three had died. That was until centuries later when the king, Ceranden of Prim had a daughter with his first wife and their daughter was born alive and well. Next Ceranded had a daughter with his second wife and she too lived. The third had a daughter as well and that one breathed and cooed when she was born. Ceranden was happy even if he held three beautiful baby girls in his arms. These girls grew up five years apart from eachother. Ela being the first born would have other duties than her sisters thus she would not have time to play with them as she was learning how to be a ruler like her father, who’s heart grew darker with the passing of his first wife and Ela’s mother, ela saw this and wanted to help but didn’t know what to do. Their father eventually died from a broken heart and mysterious causes but none questioned it as he was growing cold in his old age anyhow. Ela took over for a short time only to revoke her right to be queen just before her corination. The people were left in the hands of the second daughter, Fire of Prim. This was to be said she was a ruler like their father but cold for other reasons. She was also bringing darkness and initially the one who brought it upon them all. The hatred in the people’s hearts filled and soon Prim was engulfed in darkness no one could tell if it were day or night and none could see anything other than the glow from that of castle Prim for not all hearts were of darkness. The youngest daughter of Prim was still innocent and though her sister tortured her she refused to hate and refused to be of the same darkness. She was poisoned and every time she was she would come up with a cure. Each sister had one thing they were good at. Ember, the youngest, was good at cures and elixirs for her sister’s poisons. The only cure she couldn’t find was for the darkness her sister poisoned the people with. The castle stayed light because little Ember of Prim was of light and innocence. This turned into Ember leaving to find Ela who’d ran the day she fled before her coronation. With that Ember found Ela in Fae Rune and was happy to see her older sister once more. Soon Fire found her prized sister gone missing and for that reason she would take to finding her going to Fae Rune as well. Fire wandered and wandered her assassin at her side more times than not. This made it where she wasn’t alone. Later Fire died protecting a young girl that reminded her of Ember. Ela upon hearing the news took her place once more. How Fae Rune gained Prim: Ela worked day and night to get the darkness she’d not stopped long ago gone from the home she once knew. The people’s hearts now tainted and her kingdom destroyed she would separate the places she could save from the place that would take longer. With this she went to Moon asking him of a way she could bring Prim to Fae Rune his answer was simple enough as he told her about land he’d acquired. With that the plan was wet in motion and she was off. The darkness being kept away soon she had her kingdom clean the only thing tainted were the hearts of the people which she hoped would change in the new place they moved. She came to make this place their home as Prim’s people went with it but wouldn’t completely accept her yet. She would fix the castle Primrose and restore the city to its former glory. Ela first had to take the runes of transport and keep the gate open long enough to transport her city through with that she set about it by chanting and in the end she would find herself pulling Prim the rest of the way through. On the other side she rested her land upon the ground and now, though elevated, Prim is on the land set for her to use as home once more. Category:Kingdoms